


Opposites

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, M/M, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is hot. As in sweaty. Loki likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Body Fluids

Tony was hot and sticky and uncomfortably sweaty. He felt blood dripping from a cut on his head, above an eye. The internal cooling system in the suit got damaged heavily when he was thrown into a building. And then part of that building collapsed on him. Add to the fact that the day was ridiculously hot, and Tony was beyond done and tired by the time he had dug himself out of the rubble. He quit playing around--so to speak-- and the villain du jour went down quickly after. He left the cleanup to the local S.H.I.E.L.D agents. A perk of being a Consulting Avenger.

The flight back to his Malibu mansion was long and Tony barely remembered. He was sure he had a concussion, and one the way he praised himself for creating J.A.R.V.I.S, who could navigate home automatically. No thoughts or directions from Tony needed. He didn’t admire the scenery, he didn’t notice the people who saw him and took pictures. Nothing. The only thing on his mind was getting home, showering and sleeping for years. It seemed like everytime he went out, all his aches and pains increased in number, intensity and duration.

Tony landed in his workshop and stood still while his suit was removed. He took a deep breath and regretted it almost immediately. He smelled blood and sweat, dirt and metal. The shirt he was wearing was drenched, and his pants were sticking and bunching in uncomfortable places. He’d found an ache in his ribs that the suit had immobilized and the air in the shop felt stifling and stale for some reason. He still felt like he was wading through a sauna. Tony looked at the armor and all other thoughts of being exhausted and plans for shower and bed flew from his head. He grabbed a rag that Dumm-E was holding, gave himself a cursory wipe down, and went to grab some tools.

Before he could do more than assess the full extent of the suits damage, a cold finger caressed him along his neck, right at his hair-line and it startled Tony, caused him to drop the soldering iron he was holding. It slid down from his neck, across his shoulder and down his arm to stop at Tony’s wrist. Long fingers encircled Tony’s wrist and he felt his pulse-rate raise. A chill started at Tony’s neck and made it’s way down.

A chilled mouth nuzzled against his neck, “You are a mess.”

Tony shrugged against the cold air Loki’s words stirred against his neck and in his hair in reaction to the cold air against the sweat still locking in his hair, and as a way to nudge Loki away.

“Yeah, well. That’s what happens when you get thrown into a building while fighting a bad guy bent on death and destruction.” If Tony sounded aggravated, he felt well within his rights.

A cool tongue laved a swipe at Tony’s neck and a gravelly chuckle vibrated against his skin. “It’s a becoming look for you.” Two hands grabbed at Tony’s shoulders and twirled him around. Loki pushed his face hard against Tony’s neck and….nuzzled? But the shock of the action and the cold had started to wear off. Tony was relaxing and realizing how absolutely _good_ the chill of Loki’s skin felt against all his aches and pains and bruises. And how it felt like Loki was freezing the sweat from Tony. He reached up and put a hand in Loki’s hair and just held him against his neck.

“I like the way your skin tastes of salt and earth and humanity--warmth. It’s evocative.”

Tony sighed and brought Loki’s lips to his own. “Bedroom for anything that you want to happen. I want the comfort of my bed. I’m too sore for anything as uncomfortable as the shop.”

In less than the blink of an eye, Tony felt the lush material of his blanket against his back and the soft dip of the mattress, but no Loki on top of him.

He lifted his head and saw Loki standing at the foot of his bed, just watching him with a contemplative look. After a moment, Loki smirked. “JARVIS, turn the heat up ten degrees.”

“Hey, what?”

Loki removed his outer layers and fucking prowled up the bed, dragged his body along Tony’s until he was lying on top, hair brushing against Tony, legs fitted between Tony’s own. His hands pressed into the pillow Tony’s head was on.

“Unless you are in your shop, or right after a fight, or after we are finished with a particularly enthusiastic time of me riding you into this bed; you are always so immaculate.” One hand ran up Tony’s side, under his shirt and pressed into a bruise. “I like that this is mine. I like that I can see you like this: brought down and forced to show your vulnerability, your absolute humanity.”

Loki inhaled deeply and then ground out in a broken voice, “I love the heat of you, and how it burns me.” He pulled down the collar of Tony’s shirt and swiped his tongue against Tony’s collarbone, and in the dip where beads of sweat started to collect.

Tony felt Loki hard against him, bucked his own hips in response. He shoved his hands under Loki’s tunic. Loki’s skin still felt so cool. He wanted to bury himself inside, wrap it around himself and never leave.

Beads of sweat rolled down his neck, soaked the underarms of his shirt. Even with Loki’s cool weight on top of him, the heat of the room was winning. Tony felt his skin flush from heat and arousal. He shifted trying to rub himself against Loki, who just chuckled at his efforts and stilled Tony’s hips. He magiced his and Tony’s shirts away, causing Tony to yelp at the drastic difference between cold and heat.

Loki slid down Tony’s chest, nipping and licking as he went. When he reached Tony’s belly, he rubbed his face there like a cat; dipped his tongue into Tony’s belly button. Tony reached down and dragged Loki back up his body until they were face to face again.

Tony looked at Loki and saw that his skin was glistening and that the beads of liquid looked like drops of ice. He reached out and ran a finger across Loki’s brow and felt cold. It was like he was sweating ice instead of fire like Tony. Loki brought his head back down to Tony’s neck, and again nuzzled at him. It was almost like Loki was rubbing himself against Tony and not in the fun sexy way, but rather like he was trying to bathe himself in Tony’s sweat and smell.

“Are you actually rubbing yourself against me to make you smell like me? I stink like sweat and metal. And, I’m sure I still have blood on me.”

Loki just hummed like it didn’t matter, like he was content to just be where he was. Not take anything further, no sex, no rutting, nothing. Just layering himself in Tony.

“You burn. I can hear your heartbeat, and I can see the damage you take, but you still continue on. I can feel you breathe and I can smell you. It’s pure in it’s own way.”

Tony heard what Loki was not saying. He heard that, just as much as Tony wanted to submerge himself in Loki; the god wanted to do the same with him. For whatever reason, because of his heat to Loki’s cold, or his humanity to Loki’s lack thereof; it was the same thing.

Tony sighed like he was greatly inconvenienced, but wrapped his arms around Loki holding him close. And if he nuzzled and inhaled Loki’s essence himself...he was drawing bits of Loki inside himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This...this was not how I originally intended this to go. It was supposed to be hot and steamy and then, nope. Went into fluff and cutsie? And then I liked it anyway. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I said it before, but none of these are related unless otherwise noted.


End file.
